Competiting Italies
by Ayakomezza
Summary: Boss Italy hanya ingin satu Personifikasi untuk negaranya. Germany pun dimintai tolong untuk mengeliminasi North dan South Italy, siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi personifikasi tunggal. Fail at summary. Warning: Abal, typo, Country Names Used. pendek


Another of my first fanfic, please be nice ^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers and all of it`s character belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, he just lend me some of them to play XD**

**Warning: Abal, typo, Country Names Used. pendek**

**Oh ya, sebagai kata ganti, saya memakai "Country" dan bukan "Nation" ^^**

**COMPETITING ITALIES**

Dua pemimpin negara menggelar pertemuan mendadak di Berlin, Presiden Italy dan Presiden Germany. Setelah cukup berbasa-basi, akhirnya Presiden Germany menanyakan maksud kedatangan Presiden Negara Pasta yang mendadak ini.

"Apakah yang membuat Anda mendesak untuk menyelenggarakan petemuan ini segera?"

"Tuan ..., ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu, dua pria yang mewakili Negara kami sebagai personifikasi?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan mereka?"

Presiden Italy menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kupikir, terlalu boros memiliki dua personifikasi untuk negara kami. Mereka juga kadang menimbulkan perselisihan dan kesenjangan antara masyarakat di Utara dan Selatan."

Presiden Jerman mendengarkan dengan hati-hati.

"Akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk 'memusnahkan' salah satu di antara mereka. Saya minta bantuan Anda dalam hal ini"

.

.

."Uhuk ohok!"

"..."

"OHOK OHOK ve~"

"Veneziano BAKA! Iya-iya aku dengar kalau kau tersedak!" Romano yang sedang sibuk menikmati tomatnya itu pun memukul punggung adiknya dengan kasar namun penuh cinta.

"Ve, kurasa ada yang bercerita hal buruk tentang kita, nii-chan..."

Romano mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa harus 'KITA'? Bukankah mungkin kau yang sedang menjadi bahan gosip potato bastard itu? HAHA!"

oAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAo

Di saat matahari sudah naik 60 derajat dari pos terbitnya, di gedung mewah World Conference ini, seorang Germany sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong bangunan ini. Pandangannya ke depan dihiasi oleh tembok merah elegan dengan berbagai lukisan dari segala penjuru dunia. Beberapa meja kayu dengan ukiran indah, tempat berdiamnya vas berbagai corak yang menjadi saksi bisu atas keanehan Germany saat ini.

Bola mata safirnya tak bisa diam di tempat, bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam rongga mata yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran itu. Rambut blonde yang biasa disisir rapi itu terlihat sedikit berantakan untuk pribadi klinis sepertinya. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah Jurnal, sementara tangan kirinya mengepal. Tak lupa hiasan keringat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya saat ini yang dibalut oleh setelan jas berwarna krem dengan dasi tidak pada tempatnya.

"Germany-san? Kenapa Anda terburu-buru?" tiba-tiba alunan lembut dari seorang personifikasi Japan menyambar telinganya.

Japan, yang terlihat rapi seperti biasanya ternyata sudah mengejarnya sedari tadi. "Ah!" jeritnya tertahan, bola mata teduh itu membelalak melihat penampilan 'luar biasa' Germany.

"A-aku..."

"Ada apa Germany-san? Apa akhir-akhir ini Anda sibuk sekali? Apakah Anda kecapaian?" tanya Japan khawatir.

"Aku...membawa kabar buruk, Japan..." jawab Germany sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya, lebih terlihat seperti frustasi.

"Ka-kabar buruk? Seburuk apakah itu Germany-san? Apa...kah saya boleh tahu?" tanya Japan lebih hati-hati.

"Aku akan membicarakannya di waktu Meting nanti, ah sebaiknya kita sekarang cepat-cepat ke ruang Meeting dan menyelesaikan masalah ini!" dengan itu, country bertubuh kekar itu pun melangkah duluan dari Japan yang berusaha mengejarnya.

'Kabar buruk...' batin Japan sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah lukisan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, sepertinya lukisan baru. Terdapat seorang lelaki yang tengah mendayung gondolanya, ditemani seorang gadis cantik. Berlatar belakang Ponte dei Sospiri atau Bridge of Sighs, dengan sentuhan jingga langit petang yang eksotis, menambah keromantisan lukisan tersebut.

'Ah, pasti lukisan Italy-kun!'

'Italy...'

oAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAo

"Idemu itu telalu bodoh, bloody American git! Coba pikirkan, mana bisa hamburger disamakan dengan bahan bakar fosil? BAKA!"

"Tapi, dengan teknologi mutakhir dari negara HERO sepertiku, hal seperti apapun pasti akan jadi mungkin...HAHAHA!"

"Nee~, niisan tak akan memihak siapapun kali ini~"

"Japan, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Switzerland, yang ditanya hanya diam.

Mata teduh Japan hanya menatap aneh pada Germany yang berusaha menghindari Italy. Italy? sekarang hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunggu waktu bicara, dengan air di sudut mata tentunya.

"JAPAN!"

"Ehhh, anooo... Saya setuju dengan America-"

"Lagi-lagi! Coba keluarkan pendapatmu sendiri sekali-sekali!"

Japan menatap Germany yang menunduk, lalu berdiri dan menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya persilahkan kepada Germany-san untuk bicara!" teriak Japan lantang.

Germany tercekat, lalu Japan melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih lembut "Germany-san, saya kira Anda punya masalah untuk didiskusikan, nah silahkan..." tangan mungil Japan mengisyaratkan Germany untuk berdiri.

"Hhhh, ada apa dengan si potato bastard itu? Mungkin dia sudah mengakui kalau aku ini-HYAAAH VENEZIANO! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Romano yang sekarang tangannya digelayuti sang adik tersaayang, lengkap dengan paket airmata dan ingusnya.

"Baka otouto! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks, Germany ve~"

"OI BAKA POTATO! Kau apakan adikku?" semprot Romano, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam, safir menolak untuk bertemu dengan hazel.

Germany hanya berjalan menuju tempat America berdiri, dan menyerahkan jurnal yang sedari tadi tergenggam di tangannya sembari berbisik "Kumohon kau saja yang baca ini..."

America yang heran atas sikap Germany itu hanya menurut, membaca isinya dan-

"EEEEEEEHH?" mata biru langit personifikasi negara Adidaya itu membelalak di balik kacamatanya, sedetik kemudian melemparkan tatapan horor kepada Italy bersaudara.

"Ve~?"

"Ada apa dengan hamburger-bastard itu?"

"He-hero...tak bisa membacakan y-yang seperti ini, lagipula...bukannya ini perintah bos-mu?" America mendelik kepada Germany. "Kenapa kau tak melakukannya sendiri?"

"Karena aku bukan Hero." balasan Germany terlihat seperti dead-end bagi America untuk mengangkat suaranya kembali.

England yang penasaran tiba-tiba merebut jurnal itu dari America. Personifikasi yang sarkastik itu terlihat terkejut, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

'Tapi apakah ini tidak berlebihan? Tidak manusiawi bila kita tiba-tiba memisahkan, bahkan ,melenyapkan, salah satu dari Italy bersaudara itu. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan mereka? Kasian...' batin Gentleman kita.

"AKU TIDAK-!" France yang sempat mengintip isi jurnal tersebut dibekap sebelum berteriak lebih banyak.

Personifikasi England, France, America, dan Germany membentuk lingkaran, terlihat seperti para pemain bola yang sedang menyusun strategi sebelum berlaga. Country lain hanya kebingungan, terutama Japan yang tadinya telah dijanji untuk mendengarkan 'kabar buruk' tersebut. Akhirnya personifikasi Negara Sakura tersebut berdiri dan mendekat...

"S-sumimasen, tapi apa boleh saya ikut?"

"Oh, maaf Japan! Ayo bergabunglah!" kata Germany mempersilahkan.

Jurnal itu berisi perintah dari boss Germany untuk pria yang mewakili negaranya agar dapat membantu untuk memusn-mengeliminasi, siapakah yang benar-benar pantas mewakili Negara Italy. Germany telah meluncurkan protes, meskipun duo Italy itu terlilhat, errr, bodoh, tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan pihak lain yang dapat mewakili Italy selain mereka. Mereka juga punya ikatan batin yang kuat sebagai kakak-beradik, meskipun kadang terlihat tidak akur. Namun protes itu tidak diterima. Keputusan boss Italy sudah final dan karena telah dimintai tolong, Germany harus membantu merealisasikan keputusan tersebut.

_"Kenapa harus kami? Kenapa tidak Pak Presiden saja yang menentukan?"_

_"Karena kalian lebih mengenal mereka."_

_"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan terjadi pada pihak yang tereliminasi, misalnya?"_

_"Tugas kalian hanya mengeliminasi, mengerti?" "Atau jika sekarang kau telah punya calon, bisa kau ajukan..."_

_"Tidak ada Tuan, saya mengerti" meskipun memang dekat dengan North Italy, tapi personifikasi Germany itu tidak tega menyingkirkan South Italy secara semena-mena, sekasar apapun maniak tomat itu padanya._

.

.

.Setelah melewati rapat kecil yang singkat namun cukup alot (singkat tentu saja, takut country lain marah karena mereka simpan rahasia sendiri dalam rapat), England pun berkata

"Jadi keputusannya, kita harus membuat semacam kompetisi untuk mereka berdua. Sebagai country mereka harus diuji, mereka harus tabah menghadapi apapun! Lagipula, apa peduliku pada mereka?" statement itu membuat England menerima death glare dari France dan Germany.

Lalu keenam country itu berbalik untuk menyampaikan semuanya kepada yang lain, termasuk Italy bersaudara. Tunggu...enam?

"Hehe, aku tak sabar kompetisi seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan da~..." kelima country yang baru saja berunding berwajah horor, bagaimana bisa mereka tak menyadari batang hidung yang besar itu?

"RUSSIA!"

"Se-sejak kapan...si kolholz sarap itu..."

"Kalian jahat ya tak mengajakku berunding...Da, yang kalah akan kuajak bersatu denganku~"

oAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAoAo

"Hik, apa kami tak bisa bicara dulu pada Boss kami? tega-teganya ia..."

"Tidak."

"KUHAJAR KAU POTATO BAS-" "Nii-chan, hik, tenang ve!"

"Begini, hero akan menjelaskannya. Boss kalian mempercayakan sepenuhnya hal ini kepada Germany dan kami semua, karena menurutnya kami telah lama mengenal dan dekat dengan kalian...lalu kami pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan kompetisi kecil agar mengetahui siapa yang lebih-"

"Lalu jika pemenangnya telah diketahui?" sebuah bara kemarahan menyala di mata emerald milik Spain.

"Ya betul! Bagaimana? Apakah salah satu dari Ita-chan dan Romano akan di-errr..." Hungary tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kata 'dimusnahkan' pada jurnal itu dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung bagi duo-Ita.

"Begini...Kita berharap saja selama kompetisi ini berlangsung, Boss Italy berubah pikiran, atau dalam jangka waktu tersebut, Germany-san maupun siapa saja dapat bicara dengan beliau, meminta keringanan, atau bahkan penghapusan keputusan ini" ujar Japan panjang lebar yang diamini Germany dalam hati.

Country yang lain terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Japan yang ada(banyak) benarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, keputusan sorang Boss atas Personifikasi yang akan mewakili negaranya tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Awas ya kalau sampai kompetisi ini melukai Ita-chan!" ancam France.

"Jangan khawatir Romano, oyabun akan selalu membantumu~" pribadi cheerful Spain kembali seperti biasa.

"Jangan sampai saling bunuh da~"

"Italy, Romano...Apa kalian siap?" tanya Germany walaupun ia belum berani menatap kedua personifikasi Italy.

Meskipun masih terisak, North Italy menggenggam tangan kakaknya dan berteriak "Haaaaaii!"

"Tch baka! Mereka sedang mengadu domba kita!"

"Romano..."

"Kita hendak dihancurkan dan diambil alih oleh Potato-bastard sialan itu! hehe akhirnya aku mengetahui rencanamu, kentang!"

"Ve~, niichan. Itu bukan keinginan Germany!"

"Romano jangan begitu dong~! Ayo tunjukkan pada mereka kau bisa!" teriak Spain semangat.

"BAKA OTOUTO! Singkirkan tanganmu! Sekarang kita rival bodoh!" dengan kasarnya Romano mengibaskan tangan adiknya.

"Vee~"

England menggebrak meja. "DIAM!" teriaknya, rupanya sang alis tebal kita bertindak sebagai pengganti Germany sedang yang lesu sekarang.

"Sekarang! Ada yang punya ide untuk kompetisi pertamanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"HERO PU-"

"Dan aku takkan menerima ide dari orang bodoh seperti America!" tambah England tajam.

Tiba-tiba, Sweden menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada France yang sedang berada di dekat England sekarang.

Isinya

_P'rintahk'n mer'ka untuk mempr'mos'kan w'l'yah l'wannya._

_S'bag'i pers'nif'kasi Italy, m'r'k' har's ta'u sel'k-b'luk keh'dup'n di da'rah man'pun, Utara at'up'n Selatan._

France membacakan isinya, untuk duo-Ita yang kapasitas otaknya _masih _rendah, mereka masih mencerna kalimat tersebut. Untuk country yang tingkat inteligensinya tinggi macam Monaco, mereka akan tersenyum sambil bergumam 'Ide yang bagus!'

"Okay! Siapa yang tidak setuju atas ide yang diajukan Sweden?" tanya France.

Tidak ada tangan yang diangkat kecuali milik North Italy sendiri.

"Ve~, apa maksudnya?" tanya North Italy seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mempromosikan? Di wilayah baka otouto itu? Hmm, aku akan mencoba Venezia" gumam Romano sambil manggut-manggut sendiri.

Germany pun menjelaskan kompetisi tersebut dengan kalimat yang lebih dapat dicerna oleh Italy.

"Nii-chan, para mafia itu tak akan menyakitiku ve~? Aku takuuuu~t" Italy menghambur memeluk Germany sambil berteriak.

"Ti-tidak kok..." jawab Germany sambil berusaha melepaskan jeratan maniak pasta itu.

"BAKA! Tentu saja iya! Mereka pikir kau akan mengambil wilayah mereka...jadi..." kalimat Romano tergantung untuk mengeluarkan efek yang menakutkan bagi adiknya, ditambah seringaian yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ni-niichan JAHAAAAAT!"

"Su-sudah Italy.."

Ya, bagi sebagian country lain pasti akan berpikiran kalau Romano adalah kakak yang jahat dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kan sekarang kami rival, bastards!" reaksi yang dilontarkan Romano.

England pun melanjutkan "Baiklah, jadi begini. Kompetisi ini akan dilakukan minggu depan selama tiga hari. Di sini, kalian..." emerald England mendelik pada duo-Ita " ...akan bertindak sebagai tour guide yang akan menuntun turis di wilayah...lawanmu. Kita juga akan membentuk kelompok yang akan menjadi juri, masing-masing 4 per peserta untuk bergabung dengan turis dan menilai apa yang telah dilakukan oleh North dan South Italy. Nah, kalian berdua punya waktu seminggu untuk melakukan observasi wilayah yang akan kalian pilih, dan latihan. Ada pertanyaan?"

**TBC**

***sigh* Kira-kira bagaimana mereka berkompetisi ya~? *woi**

**Maaf lagi-lagi abal, saya mohon bantuan Senpai-senpai sekalian untuk memberi review agar saya punya energi untuk melanjutkannya~, #halah!**

**AND NO FLAME! **

**REVIEW-TTE KUDASAI? :3**


End file.
